Lisa Loud in: The Buzzing and the Bees
Lola's practicing her poetry reading for the poetry contest. Lola: Roses are red violets are blue chocolate cherry sundaes are sweet '' ''and- Lisa: Loudly Lola: "YIIIIIIIIIIPES!" Lisa: "Whoops, sorry 'bout that." Lola gets right back up and stares at Lisa in anger and grabs her right shoulder. Lola: "Come with me, Lisa, RIGHT NOOOOOOOW!" Lisa: "I'm-I'm-I'm-I'm c-c-c-c-c-coming w-w-w-w-w-w-with you, Lola!" Lola takes Lisa right over to Lynn who's reading a sports related magazine. Lynn: "What's she done right now, Lola?" Lola: "I'll tell you what she's done right now, Lynn: whistling just as loud as you please when I'm trying to practice my poetry reading for the poetry contest, it needs to stop, this is the 5th time this week, I can't have it!" Lynn: "Oh yeah, I see what you mean." Lola: "I must have absolute silence during my poetry reading, absolute respect, and what happens?!? Lisa wanders in and begins whistling, and what really happens?!? you, Lana or Ronnie Anne begin whistling, this house sounds just like a bird cage in a pet shop!" Lola exits the living room and goes right upstairs on her way to hers and Lana's bedroom. Lola: "Whistles, whistles, whistles, that's all I ever hear, train whistles, fog whistles, traffic whistles, I'm going crazy, really extremely crazy!" Lynn: "Well, Lisa? what do you need to say for yourself." Lisa: "Wow, she's really the whistler, isn't she?" Luan: "The whistler? then she's the bird!" Lisa: "Yeah right, Luan," Luna: "the cuckoo bird." Lynn: "Lisa, you're speaking of a true member of our entire family." Lisa: "Yes, Lynn." Lynn: "And just to put an end to this constant annoying whistling business, you can stay right here and think to yourself: I won't whistle out loud while my siblings are trying to do important things." Lisa: "Yes, Lynn." Lisa walks around sadly to the dining room. Lynn: "I'm terribly sorry, Lisa, but I must convince you that I won't allow any more of this constant annoying whistling in this house under my circumstances." Lisa: "You gotta take the better with the guiltiness." Meanwhile in the dining room....... Lana: "Really? seriously?" Luna: "Man, you really gotta know better than to whistle out loud when we're trying to do important things, Lisa." Lisa: "Yeah right, but I forgot, I think I'm working around my bees and begin whistling." Leni: "Did you say bees?" Lincoln: "Yes, Leni, there's a beehive in our backyard, Lisa's a super good caregiver for those bees." Lori (looking right at Lisa): "And you literally whistle at them?" Lisa: "That's exactly right, Lori, music always has a soothing effect on bees, when I work around them, I'd whistle, that makes them bright and cheerful and they never sting me, loud noises terrify them, they get all riled up and begin stinging everybody." Clyde: "Yoooooooow!" Ronnie Anne: "Gangway!" Sid: "Yiiiiiiiipes!" Lincoln: "Hey, you guys, what's with the stampede?" Clyde: "Bees, Lincoln," Ronnie Anne: "an entire swarm of wild angry bees in Mr. and Mrs. Loud's bedroom!" Rita: "Oh my word," Lynn Loud Sr.: "S-S-S-S-Somebody d-d-d-d-d-do s-s-s-s-something!" Lisa: "Mother, Father, don't move any muscles or make any type of sounds!" Lisa walks right up to the bees and walks around slowly with them flying around her head. Lisa: [Whistling Wedding March] Lynn: "I was absolutely right, it's her, and she's wearing a cap, so, openly defy me, will she? whistle just as she walks right past me, will she? wear her snow cap in this house, will she?" Lisa stops walking around a bit. Lynn: "LISA, STOP THAT CONSTANT ANNOYING WHISTLING AND TAKE OFF THAT CRAZY LOOKING SNOW CAP!" Lisa: Whistling A Bit Lynn: "For that likely bit of whistling, you can think to yourself for 15 minutes instead of 7, and for wearing a snow cap in this house, you can-" Buzzing Lynn: "B-B-B-B-B-Bees!" Continue Buzzing Lynn: "Yoooooooooooooow!" Meanwhile in the upstairs hallway........... Lisa: [Whistling 10 Notes Of Waltzing Matilda] Ronnie Anne: "Look, Sid, Lisa's whistling at the bees," Sid: "and they're leaving Mr. and Mrs. Loud and flying right over to her." Lisa: "There, Mother and Father, saved by the whistle." Rita: "Oh, Lisa, that's absolutely wonderful," Lynn Loud Sr.: "how'd you ever do that?" Lisa: "Oh, bees are super nice critters, trouble is, most people terrify them into stinging them." Luna: "Sounds perfectly nice." Lisa: "Now if everybody can just step outta the way, I can lead these critters right outside the backyard by walking around super slowly and whistling to them." Lisa walks around super slowly with the bees flying around her head. Lisa: 9 Notes Of Strolling In The Park Rita: "Absolutely wonderful." Lynn (hearing Lisa who's still whistling): "Wait just 1 minute, that peculiar whistle. Lisa! or I'm gonna be the laughing stock of this entire city town." Meanwhile, the bees are swarming around Lynn's head. Lisa: "If you quit waving your arms around and stand perfectly still, they might keep calm a bit." Lynn: "Okay, alright, w-w-w-w-what d-d-do I d-d-do n-n-next?" Lisa: "Well technically, if you just whistle a short little tune to them, they might become kid friendly." Lynn: "W-W-W-W-Whistle? but how can I possibly whistle at them if they're flying right around my head? you whistle at them, Lisa." Lisa: "She just thinks I'm gonna get her outta this 1, no way, not no how." Lynn: "Lisa, as 1 of your older sisters, I command you to whistle at these bees." Lisa: "Alright, Lynn, just as long as you order it." Lisa puts 4 of her fingers right up to her mouth. Lisa: Loudly Meanwhile........ Lisa: "But it's just not fair, Lynn, I didn't do anything wrong, it was just an accident, you asked me to whistle." Category:Shorts Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lisa Loud